As mobile computing devices have become more commonplace in modern culture, more accessories are being developed to both enhance and protect them. Some accessories include protective carrying cases that protect the mobile computing device during transport, including folios, cases, and the like. Other accessories include picture frame-type stands that hold the mobile computing device in an upright configuration to present the user with a comfortable viewing angle. The various accessories can be useful, but tend to be cumbersome as carrying multiple accessories along with the mobile computing device is typically not preferred. Better designs are needed in this regard.